


Make Me

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Frottage, Inspired by Art, M/M, POV James Sirius Potter, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:53:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus looks too damn good wearing James's jumper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).
  * Inspired by ["If you want your jumper, James..."](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/196891) by digthewriter. 



> Lovely, DIG! I wasn't able to get this to you in time for your actual birthday (because you are super stealth like that) but I hope your half-birthday will do! This was inspired by [your gorgeous art](http://digthewriter.livejournal.com/220234.html) of Albus wearing James's Weasley jumper. I'm not usually drawn to creating fic for art, but this idea IMMEDIATELY popped into my head when I saw your flirty Al, and I knew I'd have to create something for it. Thank you so much for all you do in fandom, and for being such a sweet person and fantastic fandom presence. I hope you enjoy this little thing, hon! <3

Albus was curled up on the sofa chair when James got home from work—a blessed two hours earlier than expected. He was wearing an oversized Weasley jumper that went past his thighs, his legs curled up on the chair as he read one of his Healer textbooks. James would never admit it, but he actually thought Albus looked kind of adorable with his bare legs poking out of the too-large jumper, biting his lip in concentration as he studied. 

James stared for several moments at Albus's face, a strange fluttering making itself known in his stomach as James took in the wrinkle in Albus's nose and the soft pink tip of his tongue as he licked at his bottom lip. Something twisty and uncomfortable lodged itself in James's windpipe, and he forced his gaze down and away from Albus's hypnotising face.

That was when he saw it, a large golden "J" on Albus's chest. That wasn't Albus's jumper he was wearing, it was James's.

James was utterly unprepared for the spike of lust that hit him straight in the gut. James squirmed, his breath going short and his chest squeezing tight. Seeing Albus curled up in an oversized jumper was adorable, seeing him in _James's_ jumper was…

It was wrong. It was making James want things no brother should want. He needed Albus out of his jumper. Now.

"Is that mine?"

Albus looked up, clearly startled; James wasn't supposed to be home yet. His cheeks flushed an attractive shade of pink as he owlishly over at James.

"What?"

"You're wearing my jumper."

Albus looked down at his chest, and his cheeks flushed darker. "Yeah, it must've gotten mixed up with my laundry. Didn't think you'd mind." James paused as he processed Albus's lie. He hadn't worn that jumper in months and months. Last he saw, it was hanging up in the back of his closet. There was no way it had gotten mixed in with Albus's clothes in the wash. James wasn't sure why Albus would lie about something like that, or why he'd steal it in the first place, but James had more important things to worry about. Like the fact that Albus was still wearing his jumper.

"Well, I do. Take it off." James's voice was clipped and hard. He felt a momentary glimmer of guilt over the harshness of his tone—it wasn't Albus's fault James couldn't control his libido. But then Albus's eyes narrowed in challenge, and all thoughts of guilt flew right out of the window.

"Don't be a prick. You don't even like these jumpers, and I don't have anything on underneath. You can have it back after I'm done."

James did his best to tamp down the flare of arousal at the knowledge that Albus wasn't wearing anything but the jumper and those tiny pants. His voice was full of gravel when he spoke, and he hoped Albus would put it down to anger instead of lust. "You're done now, Al. It's _my_ bloody jumper. Take it off."

"Make me."

James didn't even blink before launching himself at Albus. Unfortunately, Albus had always been a slippery little fucker, and by the time James made it over to the sofa, Albus had already bounded away.

He led James on a merry chase throughout their flat, dodging floor lamps and coffee tables and throwing stinging spells over his shoulder. One caught James in the knee, and almost toppled him right over. James swore, loudly, before taking a slow even breath. Albus froze on the other side of the table, eyes wide and body tense. With a crack, James Apparated right behind him and tackled him to the ground.

"Gerroff!" Albus yelled, as he thrashed beneath James's body. James had to pin his wrists to the floor and hold Albus's legs down with his knees. His hair was wild, his pretty green eyes spitting fire as he tried to get out of James's hold. He was beautiful.

The jumper had managed to ride up during their struggle, revealing Albus's flushed and flawless chest. James's breath grew even more ragged at the sight of all that skin, at the feeling of Albus's warm body wriggling underneath his own. He could feel his cock grow hard as Albus pushed up against him.

James's heart raced, panic and arousal battling it out inside of his chest. He needed to get away before Albus realised what a pervert James was. He needed to get up off of Albus and go hide in his room until he banished these traitorous thoughts.

Albus twisted beneath him, and James instinctively pressed him down harder into the floor. Their bodies were flush, and James didn't fully realise what a terrible idea that was until Albus's eyes went wide. Their groins were fit tightly together, and it took several blinks of Albus's full lashes for James to process that he wasn't the only one who was hard.

Their eyes locked, bodies going still at the realisation. James opened his mouth to brush it off, to blame the reaction on a simple matter of adrenaline and friction. Albus always had been quicker than him, though, and before he had a chance to utter a single syllable, Albus was undulating his hips in an undeniably purposeful swivel.

The motion caused their erections to slide deliciously against one another. James's couldn't stop a fervent moan, as the friction sent slivers of pleasure slicing through him. Albus's eyes went hooded and dark, and his whole body joined in a coordinated assault on James's senses, bending and arching and rubbing up against James as he chased his own pleasure.

James tried to resist, really he did, but the image of Albus trapped beneath him, flushed and panting, half naked but for James's oversized jumper, and rubbing up against James like a kneazle in heat...well, James was only human. 

His hands flexed tighter around Albus's bony wrists and he drove his hips down with purpose. Albus gasped, his mouth falling open into a pretty pink O of pleasure. It made James's blood burn.

The jumper was scrunched and stretched up around Albus's upper chest, a stripe of maroon against Albus's fair skin. The too-large collar gaped around his neck, sliding to the side to reveal the angular sweep of Albus's shoulder. His collarbone stood out in sharp relief against the smooth backdrop of his skin. James felt overwhelmed with the desire to touch, to _taste_.

So he did.

He lowered his mouth to Albus's skin, moving his lips over Albus's throat and collarbone. Up close, James could see the palest of freckles dusting Albus's chest, and he chased the faint flecks with his tongue. Albus gasped and mewled, his hips pressing eagerly into the pressure of James's groin, his cock hot and hard even through his pants and James's trousers. James ground down against him with equal fervour, sure that nothing in the world could stop him from seeing this through now. 

James was close. So close. Unbelievably close. He dragged the edge of his teeth along the tempting curve of Albus's throat, wanting to bite and claim and own him. Albus melted beneath him, his body going lax and easy, his head tipping to the side in complete supplication.

James came.

He shivered and shook through his orgasm and Albus's hips began to rabbit up against his in jerky, vigorous movements. Seconds later, Albus threw his head back against the floor as he reached his own peak.

James rolled off of Albus, feeling content and guilty, pleased and nervous. He was afraid to look at Albus, unsure of what he'd see in his eyes. But when he finally worked up the courage, Albus only grinned, his eyes clear and luminous.

He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to James's forehead, before clambering to his feet. James stayed on the floor, blinking up at him in bemusement.

"I've really got to get studying," Albus said, quirking a small smile at James as he cleaned the both of them up with a flick of his wand. The jumper had settled back over him, the hem skimming the tops of his thighs and looking just as indecent as it had when James had first walked into the flat. James's prick gave a half-hearted throb at the picture.

As if reading James's mind—and God, James really hoped he wasn't—Albus's smile turned flirty and filthy.

"I'll be keeping the jumper," Albus explained, as he picked up his abandoned textbook. "Wearing it has been even more enjoyable than I expected."

James gaped up at Albus as he flounced off into his bedroom. The tease of Albus's pert backside barely peeking out under the hem of James's jumper made James's stomach clench.

He groaned and threw his arm over his face.

He was so fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
